


Lightyears From Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Space Stations, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is chosen to act as an ambassador to an alien race. He is lightyears from Earth and homesick.





	Lightyears From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Together With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933447) by [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne). 



> **Code Name** : Assemble ~ (Round 2)

They are a long way from home. Not like a 14 hour flight long, but lightyears. Tony looked out the window of their assigned room wearily. The sight was something a younger him would have eaten right up.

Large clouds of blue, purple and pink stood out against the deep dark of space. It was incredible to think each cloud has thousands upon thousands of suns, each likely with their own planets orbiting. The pictures taken from earth all paled in comparison. It was a sight to behold, really. Something that people would only dream of seeing like this.

It was just… ever since the Battle of New York, he had been a bit edgy around space.

He did not want to go on this mission, but he was the most reasonable candidate. The aliens were a technopathic race, he was the only clear choice to serve as Earth’s ambassador.

At least he was not alone. Steve came along to lend support, mostly emotional. Steve, for all his willing and eagerness to learn, was not really going to be much help at anything else on this mission. He already had heavy lifting covered with the Iron Man armour. He was grateful he came though. He did not want to be out here alone.

Tony closed his eyes tight and rested his head against the cold glass of the window. He was so far from home. What if the negotiations go wrong and the aliens simply dump them out here? They would never get back. They would be stuck out here. Who knows how long they could survive.

What if he was the one to kill Captain America, because he pissed off some alien? He always rubbed people the wrong way. He gasps as sharp crushing pains fill his chest.

God, why did they send him? Anyone else was a better choice.

The door to their room opens behind him with a soft sound, but he does not turn. He knows it will be Steve.

He listens to the heavy footfalls as Steve approaches him, counting the number of steps it takes him. Seventeen.

Steve’s arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him flush with the man’s chest. Small light kisses were dotted up his neck and shoulders.

Large hands grasp his own and he is turned away from the window. He sees the love and concern in Steve’s eyes as he slowly walks them towards the nest the aliens given them.

Steve sits and scoots down the soft structure, pulling him along. He allows himself to be manhandled into Steve’s lap.

Steve’s raises his hand to cup his cheek tenderly. He leans into it as Steve whispers to him softly ‘I love you’ over and over again.

Tony laughs at Steve affectionately and lays his hand over Steve’s heart. “Sap” he whispers back.

Steve smiles, “Oh Yeah?”

“Yeah!” He returns, unable to keep the smile from his own face.

“I love you” Steve says, suddenly serious, “so much” Steve runs his hands up and down Tony’s arms anxiously. “After I woke up, I had nothing. I lost everything. ...I was lost too. I couldn’t make heads nor tails of this world I woke to. I didn’t even know what purpose a relic like me had in the world anymore. I had no direction for so long until you became my compass. In a world where by all rights I didn’t belong you gave me a home. You are my home, Tony.”

Tony smiles as he brings his forehead down softly to Steve’s. “And you’re mine. My home”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
